Tormento desconocido
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Voldemort tiene constantemente conexiones en sueños con Harry cuando éste se cuela por las noches y hace cosas desnudo con varias estudiantes, por lo que convoca a una reunión a sus mortífagos para que le expliquen si esa extraña actividad tiene algo que ver con la magia. Oneshot con lemmon.


**Advertencia:** Harry Potter es propiedad exclusiva de J.K. Rowling, no mío y no me verán intentar que así sea. Es apenas el segundo OS que hago de esta saga de libros, y el primero con lemmon o contenido sexual explícito, así que están advertidos quienes quieran continuar.

 **Tormento desconocido**

Voldemort caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, pero para extrañeza de él mismo, no se dirige a la subterránea sala común de Slytherin, sino que va a una de las torres que, si no mal recordaba, se hallaba la sala común de Gryffindor. A él no le hacía mucha gracia dirigirse allí, pero algo lo estaba llevando a ese lugar, sólo que no sabía qué.

-¿Cuál es la contraseña, muchacho?- pregunta la señora gorda que guardaba la sala común de Gryffindor.

-¡Gnomo de jardín!- Voldemort se extraña al escucharse a sí mismo hablando con una voz que no era suya.

-Puedes pasar- el retrato se abre y Voldemort pasa sin ningún problema.

* * *

 **Sala común de Gryffindor**

Voldemort encuentra que la sala común se encontraba completamente vacía, con la única excepción de Hermione Granger, esa sangre sucia, estudiando aún, a pesar que la ventana revelaba que estaba bastante entrada la noche. Voldemort bien podría aprovechar para matar a la sangre sucia por contaminar con su presencia un lugar tan noble y con tanta historia como Hogwarts, pero por alguna razón no lo hace, sino que se le acerca y le toca, no un hombro, ¡sino un seno! Voldemort no entendía qué le estaba pasando, y entonces Granger voltea a verlo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Acaso no puedes aguantarte un poco, Harry?

¿Harry? ¿Harry Potter? ¿Voldemort estaba acaso en el cuerpo de Harry Potter? ¿El mago tenebroso más célebre de todos los tiempos estaba en ese momento en el pellejo de su mayor enemigo en todo el mundo? Eso debía ser imposible, pero de pronto habla con la voz de ese muchacho, y esa voz lo logra convencer de ello.

-Es que tú dijiste que querías un poco de esto- Voldemort ve con asombro cómo el cuerpo de Harry se bajaba el pantalón y le mostraba a Hermione su pene erecto-. No me digas que ahora estás dudando.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Sí quiero hacerlo contigo, de hecho, sólo déjame un momento- Hermione se apresura para guardar todas sus cosas y deja la mesa completamente libre, y entonces se despoja de un movimiento de toda su ropa y se sienta de manera provocativa en la mesa-. Ahora sí, hazme tuya como desees, Harry.

Voldemort no comprendía lo que estaba pasando. Quien se supone que es Harry empieza a empujar dentro de Hermione y la manosea a placer durante varios minutos en los que ambos alternan una serie de posiciones que dejan al mago tenebroso cada vez más confundido ¿Acaso Potter y la sangre sucia estaban practicando magia antigua de gran poder desnudos? Nada le daba señales de que hicieran algún entrenamiento o estudio concreto.

-Hermione... me voy a venir...- ¿Venir? ¿Qué significa eso? Pero si estaba ahí mismo, y por eso Voldemort no comprendía qué quiso decir el chico.

-Adelante, Harry... puedes venirte adentro...- Voldemort no veía modo alguno de encontrar respuestas a sus crecientes dudas.

Harry Potter mueve sus caderas cada vez más rápido hasta un punto en que frena en seco, entonces saca su miembro, y de la entrepierna de la sangre sucia sale un líquido espeso y blanco. Voldemort se pregunta por un momento si es algún tipo de poción recién inventado o algo así, y si es así ¿para qué serviría?

-Aún no hemos terminado, Hermione.

Lo siguiente añade una pregunta más a las miles que tenía el mago tenebroso, y es que ahora la chica Granger usa su busto para envolver el miembro de Potter, para luego moverlo de arriba a abajo de manera rítmica. Aquella sangre sucia aprovecha la oportunidad para también lamer la punta del pene del chico. Nuevamente Harry Potter mueve sus caderas y sostenía la cabeza de su amiga para que continuara lamiendo, así hasta que aquella rara poción emerge nuevamente, esta vez del pene del chico.

-Oh, Harry. Es la segunda vez, y todavía puedes venirte en tal cantidad...

Los dos jóvenes empiezan otra vez aquello en lo que ya tenían un rato. Voldemort se ve obligado a ver de principio a fin el acto, pues no es sino hasta que terminan que el mago tenebroso despierta.

* * *

 **A la noche siguiente**

Voldemort deambulaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Estaba claro que se había hecho invisible, después de todo pasaba por un lado al señor Filch y a la profesora McGonagall, y ellos ni cuenta se daban. Esta vez había llegado a la sala común de la casa de Hufflepuff, donde se hallaba una chica de facciones asiáticas esperando, con una ropa interior muy reveladora.

-Lamento la tardanza, Cho- vuelve a sonar la repugnante voz de Harry-. Tuve que burlar a algunos profesores, además que en la sala común de Gryffindor había mucha gente despierta...

-Saltémonos las excusas y empecemos ahora, Harry- interrumpe la chica llamada Cho, acercándose de manera sensual a Harry y bajando sus pantalones-. Siento algo muy duro aquí ¿No será que quieres ser golpeador en el equipo de Quiddich?- pregunta con una voz muy suave y provocativa.

-¿Quieres saber qué tan bien juego?

-Claro, pero primero debería comprobar la calidad de tu bate...- la susodicha Cho se agacha e introduce el pene del muchacho en su boca, empezando un vaivén que nuevamente desconcierta a Voldemort.

Las manos de Harry sostienen la cabeza de la chica de Hufflepuff y en parte guía el ritmo del movimiento de su cabeza hasta que de pronto algo blanco y viscoso sale de la punta del miembro de Harry. Voldemort se extraña de ver que la joven bruja sonriendo y luego volviendo a meter el pene del chico en su boca. Después de eso, Cho se pone en cuatro patas y mueve de un lado a otro sus caderas mientras usa una mano para apartar casi al máximo uno de sus glúteos.

-Es hora de que me sorprendas, Harry. Elige un agujero y compláceme.

Voldemort creía que Harry penetraría a Cho por el mismo lugar que a Hermione, pero no es así. La primera verdadera ronda resulta ser anal, y la Hufflepuff gime repetidamente al ritmo del movimiento de ambos. Harry agarra los pechos de Cho y los aprieta repetidamente mientras los movimientos continuaban, y finalmente ambos chicos llegan al clímax, sólo que Voldemort no sabía qué era eso.

-¿Quieres más, Cho?

-Eso no se pregunta, Harry.

* * *

 **Escondite de Voldemort**

El siniestro personaje había dejado pasar de momento esa cosa que Potter había hecho en noches sucesivas con Granger y Chang, pero eso no había parado allí. La noche siguiente, Voldemort volvió a conectarse sin querer con la mente de aquel muchacho, y esta vez estaba haciendo eso con la hija de los Weasley, y la noche siguiente con una llamada Lavender Brown, y la siguiente fue en la sala común de Ravenclaw con una curiosa demente rubia de apellido Lovegood... Voldemort suponía que Harry estaría poniendo en práctica una magia que le habría encomendado Dumbledore, pero esa práctica era demasiado fuera de lo normal, así que llamó a una reunión a todos sus mortífagos para aclarar el asunto en particular.

McNair, Lestrange, Colagusano, la pareja Malfoy, los hermanos Carrow, Crabbe, Goyle, Greyback... Todos los mortífagos estaban allí, atentos a lo que iba a decir su señor, sin imaginarse el tema que él estaba por abordar.

-Verán, mis queridos amigos- dice con falsa dulzura, aunque su voz seguía siendo intimidante-, Harry Potter ha estado llevando a cabo una práctica bastante rara de magia y desearía saber si alguno de ustedes ha escuchado hablar de eso que hace el muchacho- los mortífagos se mantienen atentos a los detalles que su señor podría darles-. Es una práctica mágica que nunca antes había visto, muy probablemente sea magia antigua. Resulta que Potter practica en estado de desnudez total, introduciendo una parte específica de su cuerpo en la entrepierna de muchas de sus compañeras de casa, e incluso se ha aventurado a otras casas. Anoche llevó su práctica al mismo tiempo con dos chicas de Hufflepuff junto con una invitada de Ravenclaw...

Los mortífagos estaban completamente escandalizados. El Señor Tenebroso no tenía ni idea de lo que era el sexo ¿Acaso El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado era virgen? La sola idea hizo que muchos tuvieran que taparse la boca o desviar sus rostros para que no se notara sus ganas de reír, pero ya Voldemort se estaba percatando de ello.

-¿Acaso ya todos ustedes tenían conocimiento de esta extraña práctica de magia?- algunos mortífagos más sienten ganas de reír por la ignorancia de su señor- ¿De qué me he perdido todo este tiempo que he estado ausente? ¿Alguien me lo puede decir?- nadie tuvo el atrevimiento de decir nada, y como podían se contenían- A ver, Lucius, ¿me podrías enseñar en persona esa práctica de magia?- esta vez ya las risas no se asomaban en los rostros de los mortífagos, sino asombro y algo de preocupación- Supongo que Narcisa te podría ayudar, después de todo llevan varios años de casados y supongo que deben estar muy bien sincronizados.

-M... Mi señor...- Lucius se sentía en extremo apenado por tal propuesta frente a tantos de sus compinches.

-No me contradigas, Lucius- Voldemort se levanta suavemente, y casi todos los presentes se encogen del miedo-. Sólo muéstrame tu versión de esa práctica con Narcisa. Hazlo ahora, y como acabo de decir, es necesario que ambos se desnuden.

Narcisa Malfoy sentía que el mundo se le estaba cayendo, pero no consideró prudente decir no a la orden del Señor Tenebroso, así que lentamente se desnudó al igual que Lucius, y juntos empezaron tener sexo enfrente de todos.

Era en extremo incómodo para la pareja Malfoy, pero los demás estaban extrañamente divertidos. Fenrir Greyback aullaba burlón cada vez que Lucius empujaba dentro de su esposa, y McNair mostraba de manera lasciva sus dientes y movía sospechosamente sus dedos. Sólo Bellatrix estaba bastante seria, después de todo tenía que ver a su propia hermana tienendo sexo, algo que jamás había creído posible.

Pasó casi media hora, y Voldemort no se sentía satisfecho. No veía dónde estaba la magia en todo aquello, pero de alguna manera debía extraer su secreto. Manda a parar y la pareja Malfoy logra tener un momento de descanso y se visten con algo de apuro.

-Es obvio que Dumbledore hizo un buen trabajo para enseñar a Harry un método bastante complicado- a algunos mortífagos le volvió un ligero impulso de reír, pero ninguno se atreve-. En ese caso, tal vez debería intentar con otra "combinación"...- ninguno de los presentes comprendía lo que quiso decir el Señor Tenebroso, pero al final desearían no saberlo- Vamos a hacer lo siguiente: Narcisa nuevamente nos hará una muestra- Narcisa y Lucius tragan grueso-, y estará acompañada por nuestra querida Bella- Lestrange de alguna manera permanecía estoica, pero Narcisa casi se desmaya al saber que ahora debía unir su cuerpo al de su hermana.

Las respuestas de parte de los mortífagos hombres no se hace esperar, la gran mayoría golpea rítmicamente la mesa para animar la propuesta de Voldemort, ni siquiera Lucius escapa a aquella tentación. Narcisa Malfoy sentía que le enfadaba que Lucius hiciera ese tipo de cosas, pero ya él vería cuando estén solos en casa. Pero aquello no era todo, Voldemort no había terminado de escandalizar a unos y aterrar a otros.

-El segundo equipo de pruebas serán Goyle y Colagosano- de pronto ya nadie golpea la mesa, y también pareciera que todos pierden el color, especialmente Colagusano, quien negaba con la cabeza de manera tan leve que casi no se notaba entre sus descontrolados temblores-. Y el tercer equipo podrían ser Greyback y Lucius...

-¡Por favor no me haga eso, mi señor!- Lucius salta de su asiento y se pone de rodillas ante Voldemort- Haré lo que sea, pero por favor no haga que me tire a Greyback.

-¡Sinvergüenza desgraciado!- vocifera Narcisa- Casi te babeas si el Señor Tenebroso me dice que lo haga con mi hermana, pero chillas y ruegas clemencia si él dice que Greyback te tiene que abrir el culo. Miserable.

Greyback sólo muestra ferozmente sus colmillos, señal de que él tampoco quería hacer nada al lado de Lucius, y el resto de los mortífagos se ponen a discutir entre sí. Colagusano estaba bastante aliviado por no tener que empezar su penosa muestra junto con Goyle, y éste estaba igualmente aliviado.

-¡SILENCIO!- todos callan de una vez y regresan a sus asientos, encogidos ante el semblante enojado de Voldemort- Lucius...- el mencionado mira aterrado a su amo- Dime, ¿qué inconveniente tiene que Greyback y tú me muestren esta práctica de magia?

Ya estaba decidido, Lucius iba a ser el sacrificio para que Voldemort descargue su ira en cuanto se diese cuenta del ridículo que estaba haciendo. Malfoy traga grueso, sentía que las palabras no querían salir de su garganta, o mejor dicho, él no quería que las palabras saliesen.

-M-mi señor...- empieza Malfoy, y habían algunos divertidos, otros horrorizados, prestando toda su atención- E-esa... no es una práctica para hacer magia...

-¿Ah, no?- la voz de Voldemort podía sonar suave, pero en sus ojos se notaba que estaba listo para mostrar su furia- ¿Qué es, entonces?

-Ese... es lo que se conoce como relación sexual... El sexo... Es para poder tener descendencia...

-¿Descendientes? ¿Te refieres a tener hijos?- Lucius asiente levemente- Pero si esa no es una práctica que tenga que ver directamente con la magia, ¿entonces significa que los muggles también practican regularmente las relaciones sexuales?

El ambiente estaba tan denso que podría cortarse con un cuchillo. Ni siquiera Bellatrix se salvaba de la horrible tensión que invadía a todos. Voldemort estaba blandiendo su varita, esa noche se iba a desahogar con Lucius.

-Sí, mi señor...

-¡CRUCIO!- Lucius se retuerce de dolor ante la mirada de todos- ¿¡POR QUÉ NADIE ME DIJO QUE ESO QUE ESTABA HACIENDO EL SANGRE MESTIZA DE HARRY POTTER ERA UN ACTO COMÚN EN MUGGLES!? ¿¡Y PORQUÉ NOSOTROS, LOS MAGOS, HACEMOS USO COMPARTIDO DE ESA INMUNDA PRÁCTICA!? ¡SE SUPONE QUE USAMOS MAGIA, TENEMOS EL PODER DE CREAR MÉTODOS NUEVOS DE PROCREACIÓN QUE HAGAN GALA, UNA VEZ MÁS, DE LA SUPERIORIDAD DE LA RAZA DE MAGOS SOBRE LOS MUGGLES!- nadie responde, todos estaban tan encogidos que casi desaparecían en sus asientos- ¡ME DECEPCIONA QUE AÚN HOY EN DÍA SE TOLERE EL USO DE PRÁCTICAS NO MÁGICAS PARA ALGO TAN FUNDAMENTAL PARA LA EXISTENCIA DE NUESTRO LINAJE! ¿¡SEXO!? ¿¡HARRY POTTER HA HECHO ESO CON CASI LA MITAD DEL ESTUDIANTADO FEMENIL DE HOGWARTS Y A MI NADIE ME DICE QUÉ ES ESO!?

-M-mi señor...

-¡CRUCIO!- Lucius vuelve a retorcerse en el suelo, ante el arrebato de ira de Voldemort- ¡Y PENSAR QUE EN TANTOS SIGLOS NADIE HAYA PENSADO EN HACER ALGO DISTINTO, HEMOS ESTADO PRÁCTICAMENTE REVOLCÁNDONOS EN LA MISMA PORQUERIZA QUE LOS MUGGLES Y PARECIERA QUE A NADIE LE IMPORTA! ¡HARRY POTTER NO HA HECHO OTRA COSA EN LAS ÚLTIMAS NOCHES QUE BURLARSE DE MÍ, DEL GRAN LORD VOLDEMORT!- finalmente el mago tenebroso toma otra vez asiento, resoplando furioso y mirando al frente, pero todos sentían que Voldemort los veía fijamente a cada uno.

-¡Yo nunca he incurrido a esas sucias prácticas!- se manifiesta Bellatriz, sudando frío, pero bastante segura- Mi cuerpo está completamente limpio de toda acción inmunda que tenga parentesco con la actividad muggle...

-Ya era suficiente que estemos atados a tener que comer y hacer nuestras necesidades como los muggles, pero esto...- decía Voldemort más para sí mismo para los demás- Que este factor común con los muggles sea lo que permita el nacimiento de magos... qué asco... De seguro Dumbledore ha estado de lo más entretenido enseñando esas inmundicias a los jóvenes magos, incluyendo a las promesas de Slytherin. Y por cierto- mira a un mortífago cuyo nombre no aparece en ninguno de los libros-, deberías tener cuidado con tu hijo. Potter ya ha hecho eso dos veces con tu hijo...

-Mi señor- responde el mortífago anónimo-, yo no tengo hijos, sólo una hija...

-Oh, bueno... Igual deberías reprenderla de manera ejemplar por permitir que Potter profane su cuerpo, aunque no me explico qué atractivo puede tener... En serio tu hija parece hombre- algunos mortífagos ríen nerviosos y por corto tiempo-. Supongo que debo poner punto final a esta reunión, y me gustaría que por lo menos algunos de ustedes intentara dar con alguna magia o truco que nos permita reproducirnos de un modo distinto. A largo plazo debería dejar de existir el sexo entre la raza mágica...

Los mortífagos tragan grueso ante su nueva misión, pero en todo caso asintieron y se retiraron a sus respectivos hogares. Y en cuanto a Lucius, aunque a él le haya tocado una breve tortura, Narcisa estaba dispuesta a destruirlo una vez que estén en casa.

-Una pregunta, mi señor- levanta su mano Amycus Carrow con mucha curiosidad-. Sobre aquello de que Harry Potter se estaba tirando a las jóvenes de Hogwarts... ¿Me podría decir cómo se dio cuenta?

-¡CRUCIO!- ahora era el turno de Amycus de retorcerse de dolor- ¡Ya les habría dicho si fuera de interés de ustedes el cómo obtuve esa información, y que no se te ocurra dudar de mis métodos para obtener información! Y por cierto, Amycus- aprovecha Voldemort que su vasallo no se había ido aún-, ¿el uso de las manos y la boca boca para tocar todo el cuerpo y esas cosas... forman parte de la procreación?

-En realidad no, mi señor- responde Amycus mirando fijamente a su amo-. Es sólo una acción complementaria para el placer de la pareja, pero no es realmente necesario para ello...

-Ojalá que haya alguien entonces que detenga a ese niño tonto de Potter. Deberías ver un día de estos a Snape y advertirle de ello. Ya puedes irte.

Amycus no dice nada más y se retira. Finalmente se habían retirado todos los mortífagos con la única excepción de Colagusano, pero eso le daba igual a Voldemort. Pettigrew aún temblaba por aquello de la prueba que había propuesto Voldemort, pero sabía que por el momento no había nada que temer. En cuanto al mago tenebroso, lo único que le preocupaba de momento era dormir sin tener que ver a Harry teniendo sexo con otra joven estudiante.

-Bueno, al menos soy un poderoso mago y puedo usar la legeremancia para evitar atormentarme con esas...- de pronto Voldemort se da cuenta que Colagusano estaba cerca- ¡CRUCIO! ¿Qué andas haciendo aquí, Colagusano? ¡Anda y alimenta a Nagini!

Colagusano se levanta luego de de pasar el dolor del cruciatus y se retira corriendo de allí. Definitivamente Voldemort jamás le revelaría a nadie el cómo había averiguado lo que hacía Harry Potter por las noches.

 **Fin**

* * *

Espero que esto haya causado más agrado que disgustos, aunque no creo que haya hecho un trabajo decepcionante. Saludos a quien se atreva a leer y espero pasar por aquí nuevamente pronto.

Hasta otra


End file.
